ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3: Rebooted
Season 3 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Rebooted, was preceded by Season 2 and succeeded by Season 4. Zane was the focus ninja and mascot, The Overlord served as the main antagonist, and the Nindroids were the villainous faction of the season. Official Description Victory in the Final Battle between the Golden Ninja and the Overlord has ushered in a new era of peace and begun a technological renaissance. NINJAGO City has been rebuilt into a futuristic wonder and is now completely interconnected. Welcome to New NINJAGO City. The ninja have found there is very little need for their heroics and have become teachers at Wu’s Academy. But peace is an illusion… Story After The Overlord was defeated by Lloyd, Ninjago City was in complete ruins. However, a man named Cyrus Borg believed that if they worked together, they could achieve anything. In a matter of weeks, Ninjago had been rebuilt into a futuristic metropolis, and was now New Ninjago City. Without an enemy to fight, Ninja became teachers at Master Wu's Academy. One day, they received clearance for a field trip to Borg Industries. But upon arrival, they learn that the Overlord survived the final battle and is trapped in the Digiverse as a virus. Cyrus Borg realizes this and gives the Ninja the Techno Blades, which are the keys to destroy the Overlord. The Overlord uses P.I.X.A.L. (an android who works at Borg Industries) to create an army of Nindroids from Zane's blueprints and plans to capture Lloyd, as his Golden Power will help him escape the digital realm. The hard drive containing the Overlord is later stolen by Pythor, revealed to have survived being eaten by The Great Devourer. He captures Lloyd, and the Overlord drains him of most of his Golden Power. Though the Ninja defeat him in the Digiverse, the Overlord escapes the digital realm half-formed. Lloyd then splits his remaining Golden Power among the four Ninja therefore restoring their Elemental abilities, knowing that the power would be a big responsibility for him to bear alone. The Overlord, needing to complete his transformation, sends the Nindroids to space to retrieve the Golden Weapons from the constellation Arcturus, which they succeed in doing. The Overlord becomes the Golden Master, fulfilling an old Serpentine prophecy, and wreaks havoc on New Ninjago City. With no other option, Zane sacrifices himself to destroy the Golden Master. However, he survives, trapped in the systems and rebuilds himself using titanium. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Master Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Misako - Kathleen Barr Sets The sets have the usual logo in black with a white background, as well as Zane in the top right-hand corner. Sets list *70720 Hover Hunter *70721 Kai Fighter *70722 OverBorg Attack *70723 Thunder Raider *70724 NinjaCopter *70725 Nindroid MechDragon *70726 Destructoid *70727 X-1 Ninja Charger *70728 Battle for Ninjago City Notes *This is currently the last season to not have ten episodes. *This is the only season to have eight episodes: both seasons preceding it have thirteen episodes and currently all seasons succeeding it have ten episodes. As such, Rebooted is the shortest Ninjago season of all. *This is the first season to air entirely in Australia/New Zealand before the United States. **The second is Sons of Garmadon. *This is presumably the last season with the Overlord. *For some reason, the color of the names of the episode in the title card changes from gold to white after the first two episodes, then changes to a light shade of yellow mixed with white before going back to gold. Focus Character *Zane was the focus Ninja throughout the season. The relationship between Zane and P.I.X.A.L. was the primary focus of the season. *Zane had many focus episodes, which were episodes 28 and 34. *This is the second season to focus on Zane. *P.I.X.A.L. had a major role in this season behind Zane, especially in Episodes 28 and 34. *However, the other five main characters also have a large role in this season. *Kai had his own focus episode as well, which is Episode 32, about Kai driving his Prototype X-1 machine car and fighting with the Nindroids. *Lloyd also had a larger role. His relationship with Master Garmadon and the power of Lloyd were further described. *The story between Jay, Cole, and Nya mainly focus on the love triangle between them, which is mainly shown in Episode 29. *Wu had some capacity in the show (like Techno Wu in episodes 28-31), but the appearance of Wu was less than the six main characters. *Master Garmadon had returned in this season in some capacity, mostly with his son, Lloyd. *Misako also had returned in this season in some capacity in episodes 28, 33, and 34. Antagonists *The Overlord served as the main antagonist. Other important antagonists include Pythor (episodes 30-34), General Cryptor (episodes 28-34), Techno Wu (episodes 29-31), and P.I.X.A.L. (episodes 27-28). *The Nindroids were the villainous faction of the season. The Serpentine returned in the season, but not as the antagonists. The Serpentine helped the Ninja in episode 34. Gallery Ninjago Season 3 Promotional Poster.jpg IMG 3051.JPG 27TeamPhoto.jpg ColeEp1.jpg Newninjagothesurge.jpg 27BTLobby.jpg 27OverlordBattleground.jpg 27MeetCyrusBorg.jpg techninjathesurge.jpg 27BTMain.jpg 27BTFromBelow.jpg 27BTElevatorCam.jpg 27BorgStatue.jpg 27BorgOffice.jpg PXL.jpg Thumbnail 42855.png Cole1.png Wu.png TechnoBlades.png Wu3.png JayError.png Ninja5.png Nindroid.png Jay Lightning Offroader.png JayError.png Nindroid Jet 32.PNG|An original fighter KaiFighter2.PNG Jay&zanetechno.jpg 28Garmadon.jpg Garmadon&lloydsilentfist.jpg Lloydgrederedo.jpg Destructoid32.PNG colenyalovemoment.jpg 28PowerStation.jpg Eb804fab152057f4fff6dc92ee7754c7.jpg Sen garmadon.png Gfghhg.png Jhgjghj.png Ghjhj.png ال.png I swear to the overlord this had better be pythor by tombraiderninja-d7bve6m.png Hfv.png CARE1003171400002149 006 640x360.jpg thumbnail 43661.jpg CB.jpg CARE1006261400002473 001 640x360.jpg|The Golden Power turning on Ninjago again. Thumbnail 55040.png MqdefaultRPCNCW95.jpg|The Overlord becoming the Golden Master KaiFighter30.png Thumbnail 55037.png|The Ninja inside the Digiverse|link=Enter the Digiverse Golden Techno Kai.PNG|Golden Kai CARE1006261400002472 001 640x360.jpg thumbnail 55043.png thumbnail 55046.png 32TheaterGoers.png Screenshot 2015-09-08-17-26-24.png NyaStalls.png 32JoelArrives.png download (20).jpg MoS33Misako.png|Misako's cameo MoS33ZaneIce.png|Zane flying in space using his element. BrokenArcturus.png CometMain.png Comet1.png de:Staffel 3 Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rebooted Category:2014